Attachment
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Eric's having trouble adapting to his new life. Godric's there for him, though they have some disagreements. Warning: E/G


Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me.

Authors' note: I'm a new True Blood fan and as soon as I watched Godric's scenes, I fell in love with him. I also thought his past with Eric could be explored. As Godric said himself: "there are hundreds of years of faith and love" between them. In this story I try to bring a little of this to surface.

Since I haven't read the book, my Eric and my Godric are the ones from the TV show. Also, english is not my native language, so forgive me because there are probably some mistakes. I'll be glad if you readers point them out for me!

Well, I guess that's it! This story contains intimate relations between two (vampire) guys, you've been warned.

Hope you enjoy it, and please review!

Priscila

Attachment

In his first weeks as a vampire, Eric was pretty much intoxicated with his heightened senses. He had been too busy feeling more alive in this dead body than he had ever felt before, the air of the night touching his skin, never warm or cold enough to bother, but always pleasant. Too busy listening to impossibly little noises of small living things. Most of all, using his supernatural speed all the time to go faster than the wind and feel more powerful than ever. And these abilities amazed him to no end; each discovery was used and abused without restraints.

Godric let him do as he pleased.

And so, only when the ecstasy began to leave him, little by little, Eric became able to think about anything else but his new powers. As his excitement decreased, it was replaced by frustration. Eric didn't know why. But it wasn't in his nature to simply sit down and wonder.

He and Godric had been hiding in woods and caves, only exposing themselves to someone when it was time to feed. His maker said that his instincts were still untamed because he was so young; therefore he was a danger to himself and to everyone. But it had been a couple of months. Surely he had matured a lot since then.

"Godric, I request to go out tonight. I want to meet people."

They lived near some village. The man from there met every night in a small tavern to drink and talk. Eric wanted to go too. He missed contact with human beings. And maybe it would keep his mind from… whatever was troubling it.

But he looked around the open space in front of their cave, which consisted on a few trees, grass and lots of bushes, and didn't see his maker. Then he looked up.

Godric was sitting on a tall walnut tree. He looked very busy watching a squirrel trying to reach the fruits, which were hanging at the end of the long branches. He also looked young, very much like a boy discovering things. Eric had to stop for a minute, contemplating. Godric obviously felt as much comfortable on top of that enormous tree as any small animal. Silently, he climbed it, arranging himself on a big branch under Godric.

Who answered without looking at him.

"You may not."

A hint of anger hit him, and it was weird. He had never felt it towards his maker. He pushed it aside.

"Why not?"

"I will not explain myself again. You've already been told."

"But haven't I improved? Have I ever attacked without your permission?"

Until now, Godric hadn't looked at him. This time he did, and Eric shivered. The authority in those eyes left no room to argue. It carried no anger, nor any violence. Just a silent command that hit Eric with full impact. The eyes of a thousand year old creature.

But tonight, Eric felt different. He had the urge to see people. He could no longer stand this lonely, wild life. The many advantages of being immortal failed to amuse him this night.

"You can't do this to me. Can't keep me from living my life. That wasn't our agreement."

His maker's eyes seemed to soften, but it was quickly over. Godric turned his attention back to the squirrel and the nuts, which were almost completely gone by now.

"If you disobey me, you know the results."

Usually, Eric would have argued. He liked to solve things without delay and always spoke openly. Today, however, he had no patience.

"I know. I honestly don't care."

As he jumped to the floor, Eric knew he was lying. Partly because he was afraid of the consequences, that's for sure. But he didn't just fear and respect Godric. And that's what really made it hard to displease him. Anyway, he went on, not really thinking where he was going.

Sunset had been a couple of hours ago. Not many humans were out. Eric had used to enjoy drinking out, maybe a little too much. Sometimes he was gone for so long that his wife was already sleeping when he was back. She didn't like it, and they argued a lot because of it. It was not that he was displeased by her presence, not at all. He loved being by her side. He just needed to go out and talk and be around people.

The memories were making his chest ache. He had mistreated his wife. She was so precious. He had failed to see it. There was no way back.

He had reached a small village he hadn't seen before. Maybe it was really far from his and his maker's hiding place; walking with his vampire speed, he couldn't tell. Eric walked down the desert street, enjoying the quietness. He no longer wished to meet anyone; his thoughts had put him in a dark mood. But then he heard the sound of excited voices and followed it, until a small tavern came to his view. When he entered it, silence filled the room. These men, being from the north, were naturally pale. But their activities outside, like hunting, exposed them to the sun enough time to bring some color to their faces. Eric, as white as death, obviously caught their attention. Pretending not to notice, he took a sit and asked for beer. The men went back to talking.

"Do you speak our language, stranger?"

Eric looked at the red haired man who had asked him.

"Sure."

"Great! See my friends here? – the man pointed at four other guys around him – tomorrow we leave in a sea expedition. Are you a sailor?"

Eric's heart jumped.

"I… no, I'm not. Sorry."

"Shame… You really looked like one. Besides, you seem young and strong. We need another man to come."

"You really think he looks like a sailor?" – one of the guys said.

The red hair talked back.

"Yes. I can't explain it. It's not just in his outside. The sea leaves its marks."

"Well, I don't know. How can a sailor be so pale? In fact, this man looks like he lived all his life indoors."

"You are being rude!"

"It may be, but I'm right, since the stranger isn't standing for himself. He has no worth and no shame!"

Eric was before him in an instant.

"Trust me, you don't want to see me standing up for myself"

The man was frozen, staring at him. So was everyone. Then Eric noticed. His fangs were out. He turned back to the men, who stepped back. With no choice, he left in a speed that nobody's eyes could follow.

He was filled with frustration, feeling completely isolated. He couldn't even get in a fight properly now! He would have to hide until… So Godric was right. Big deal.

He had to feed. It would clear his head. But he wished to do it far from this place, so he ran as fast as he could until he was back in his territory. There, in a road that crossed the woods, stood a group of people. Eric waited; they seemed to be parting ways. It was a good thing; the last thing he needed was to draw even more attention. When there was only one person in his sight, Eric prepared to strike. His fangs came out.

And Godric appeared before him.

"Retract your fangs"

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

"What are you saying? I'm hungry!"

"You are not allowed to eat tonight"

Eric was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. But he was also ready to ignore his maker's orders for the second time this night, which was more than he had ever done in his vampire life. But a hand in his throat stopped him. His eyes widened.

"Retract them."

He didn't even try to struggle. But he silently resisted. The hand in his gut held tighter, making him obey. But the anger made it difficult to withdraw the fangs.

He looked down at Godric, whose face was calm and serious.

"Try harder."

He did, swallowing his fury, until he made it. Never before had it been so hard to do! Then again, he had never tried to do it. His fangs always came out when he needed and went away when his pleasures had been satisfied. Now, he had done it because he wanted.

Godric released him.

"Now, let's go back."

Eric followed, wishing to say something else, but knowing that Godric wouldn't argue now. They quickly reached their cave. The night was still young and Eric wanted to be out. But he was a young vampire, and without feeding, his strength was going away.

He sat on the floor and looked at Godric, who stood at the cave's opening, his back turned to him. Eric said with a mockery tone.

"So, will I ever be allowed to eat again?"

"You almost caused chaos today."

"So I can't even defend myself?"

"You don't need to reveal yourself to do it! You only cause trouble acting like this, we don't need more humans looking for us and our weaknesses! Besides, if you wish to live naturally between them some day, you need to learn!"

"And how exactly starving me helps?"

"Don't let your fangs out for tonight. Otherwise, you won't feed for longer."

Eric couldn't believe it. It was torture. The smell of blood from people outside seemed even stronger in his hunger. How could he keep his fangs in? Soon it would become unbearable…

But he was humiliated enough by Godric tonight, and would resist without complaining. Eric curled in his corner and tried to sleep. It was impossible; the hunger put him restless. Besides he had plenty of energy left. The time went by, painfully slowly.

A few hours later (or maybe it was minutes?), something woke him from a state between awareness and slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he was shaking. A blanket was thrown over him. Godric was near him, standing up.

He felt horrible. Something like cold was making him shiver. Instinctively, he knew it was from lack of blood. He looked outside, noticing it was still long before sunrise.

Eric stood up, felt dizzy, but didn't care. He went to the cave's opening. Godric joined him and they stared at the starless sky. The fresh air made him feel a little better. They stood quietly for a while.

"My maker let me do as I pleased."

Eric looked at his small maker, surprised. He had never spoken about his own creator, and Eric had always been curious, though he didn't ask because he felt Godric didn't wish to share it.

"She was a very disturbed woman. She allowed me everything."

"Why did she make you?"

Godric was silent and his eyes looked lost for a moment, making Eric wonder if he had done right.

"She mistreated a son for all her life. Then, she was made a vampire. I don't know how it happened. I just know that she made me because I looked like him. She wished to make it up for him…But she was crazy."

Eric was bewildered.

"She treated me like a son, but spoiled me too much. And it was awful, because my instincts were so strong, you have no idea. They seemed impossible to contain."

"But it doesn't surprise me. You were too young, Godric."

His maker didn't seem to have listened.

"And she wanted me to act like her son. She wanted me to want her to be my mother, taking care of me all the time as if I were a child. It was suffocating."

Eric didn't dare to interrupt, even as Godric went silent again.

"Then one day, she released me. Not just that; she ordered me to go away. Said she didn't wish to see me ever again. But I know better. She actually knew there was something wrong with her behavior."

"And where is she now?"

"Gone."

"How do you know it?"

"I just do. The same way I always know where you are and you know where I am."

"Do you miss her?"

"Not really. I just feel sorry for her. Sometimes it hurts."

Godric looked intensely at him.

"Eric, you had a choice about this. I don't want to make with you the same mistakes that she did to me. Do you understand?"

He nodded, starting to feel bad again. His body shook violently. But then Godric was by his side, holding him up so he wouldn't fall.

He was offering his throat.

"Here, my child. Feed."

Eric did it without thinking twice. He drank in large gulps, the heat of the blood flowing in his veins awesome. It tasted better than any other blood. He became suddenly worried; was he drinking too much? As if reading his mind, Godric said.

"Take as much as you need. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

And because he was desperate, he drank and drank until he felt strong enough to stand on his own and still kept drinking. It was too delicious to stop.

Suddenly, he felt Godric clinging to him. At first he thought it was just for comfort; they were close in many ways. Soon he realized that his maker was getting weak, his small body trembled against him. He stopped immediately and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why didn't you warn me?!"

Godric had his head lowered, his eyes closed, as if trying not to get dizzy.

"You needed this. More than I do."

And Godric leaned heavily against him. Eric put his arms around him, feeling protective. It was funny to have their roles reversed like this, but he enjoyed it. He was glad Godric had shared so much with him because it proved that he trusted him. He also liked to take care of him because in times like this he felt Godric needed him as much as he needed Godric. He never asked himself why this urge to have his maker's approval; he assumed it was some sort of link between child and creator.

Godric had rested his head on his chest. His throat still bled, but it was healing. Needing to use his renewed energy, he lifted him and took him outside. Godric didn't seem to mind it, for he remained quiet in Eric's arms as he walked.

It was the middle of the summer night. They came near a river. The sound of running water was calming. The air was hot even for them. Eric longed to jump into the water. He laid Godric in the grass close to the river, where it was a little wet.

"Are you all right now?"

"Of course I am. You worry too much."

"I had never seen you lose your strength."

Godric said nothing. He extended his arm and touched the water.

"It's warm! I thought it would be cooler by night…"

He turned on his side and dove both his hands into the water. Eric watched, kneeled beside him. He put his hand on his maker's face, caressing the smooth skin. Godric turned to him. He looked delighted, his mouth half opened. So Eric bent down and kissed first his cheek, then his mouth, slowly exploring it. He usually wasn't like this; today, however, he felt he had all the patience in the world.

"See?" – he whispered to Godric's ear – "you taught me well. My fangs are hidden even as I'm here ready to devour you."

His maker shivered and frowned. He was going to reply but Eric slipped his hand into his shirt, caressing his belly and ribs so lightly, almost not touching. Godric squirmed and his fangs appeared. He pulled Eric closer. This time, Eric's fangs came out.

"Well, here's my limit."

He replaced his hands with his mouth, going from Godric's belly to his neck, making a rough caress with his sharp teeth. When he reached between his maker's throat and shoulder, he took his time, smelling and nibbling. Godric had a painful hold on Eric's hair. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened, looking almost tormented.

"You know, Godric," – he began, as he went lower with his kisses, taking the rest of Godric's clothes out – "you're right, I had a choice about it. So you don't have to worry too much about me, since I knew what I was doing."

"Really?" – came the reply, though Godric had trouble speaking, his breath becoming shorter with Eric's hands on his underwear – "but you regretted what you did today."

Eric stopped. He shouldn't feel shocked, should he?

He had his hands on the inside of his maker's thighs, which was burning, but he still refused to go just a little higher, where Godric needed most. It was a very funny thing to tease Godric; his maker had only been a kid when he was made, so his instincts were naturally harder to control. He lost it very easily when it came to sex.

"I thought you would do something stupid, like trying to go back." – Godric continued. He was panting now and suddenly sat, grabbing Eric by his shirt.

"Eric, stop it and hurry!"

"Sorry, you're in no position to command me now" – was the reply, as Eric forced him to lay down again. He kept concentrated on his job of stroking Godric's legs, even as he thought of his words.

"I can't deny this thought crossed my mind. But what I regret was how I treated them."

Eric flipped him over to lay on his stomach, kissing all over his back and nape. He knew it drove him crazy. Each time his mouth came near Godric's ears, he shook so hard Eric thought he had come.

His maker suddenly turned his head to him, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, hard, before complaining:

"At least take your clothes out."

His tone was impatient. Eric did it, before Godric decided to take control, and it was awesome when he pressed his naked chest against the small body underneath his. He put both his arms around Godric and held him tightly, reaching between his legs and smirking when Godric threw his head back. While he stroke him, he went on talking.

"But I know I would only make them miserable by revealing myself."

And he knew it, indeed. Somehow from his experience in the bar and from Godric's confession, he had learned it, and was ok with that.

Then he thought it was enough of talking and positioned himself behind his maker. Godric rose from his stomach to his hands and knees, wishing to accelerate things. However, Eric began slowly, torturing Godric. He only increased his rhythm when his maker reversed their positions, pinning him to the floor and forcing him to satisfy him properly. At some point, he craved his fangs on Eric's neck, drinking until the sensation became overwhelming for both of them.

Afterwards, they laid on the grass, enjoying the quietness of the last hour before sunrise, when only a few birds and animals from inside the woods could be vaguely heard. Godric had licked Eric's bleeding until it healed.

Eric suddenly stood; he wished to swim before the sun came up. He jumped into the water and Godric followed him. It was a little colder then before, very refreshing.

As he watched Godric washing his face, he thought about their conversation at the cave. He really felt sorry for his maker, who had been abandoned alone in the world. Eric thought of his own situation; it was already hard for him leaving everything behind, even having Godric with him. He couldn't imagine doing it alone.

"You don't have to be sorry for me, I told you I'm over it."

Godric had a peaceful look on his face. Eric thought of the wisdom which came from those eyes, very peculiar in a boy's face.

"Why did it take you so long to look for company?"

Godric immersed himself once more before replying.

"I wished to enjoy my freedom."

"But for a thousand years?"

"Well, I guess I adapted well to wildness." – he said, showing Eric a feral grin.

"Indeed, you're a wild creature. I'll just have to hunt you then."

And he sped up after Godric.


End file.
